Remember
"Remember" is de twaalfde aflevering van seizoen 5 van ''The Walking Dead''. De aflevering werd in Amerika uitgezonden op AMC op 1 maart 2015 en in Nederland op FOX op 2 maart 2015. Samenvatting Getekend door de gebeurtenissen buiten de veiligheidszone heeft de groep het moeilijk om zich aan te passen aan het leven in Alexandria. Personages De volgende personages komen voor in "Remember": * Rick Grimes * Daryl Dixon * Glenn Rhee * Maggie Greene * Carl Grimes * Michonne * Carol Peletier * Abraham Ford * Sasha Williams * Eugene Porter * Rosita Espinosa * Tara Chambler * Gabriel Stokes * Deanna Monroe (eerste verschijning) * Noah * Jessie Anderson (eerste verschijning) * Aaron * Aiden Monroe (eerste verschijning) * Ron Anderson (eerste verschijning) * Pete Anderson (eerste verschijning) * Sam Anderson (eerste verschijning) * Olivia (eerste verschijning) * Mikey (eerste verschijning) * Enid (eerste verschijning) * Eric Raleigh * Nicholas (eerste verschijning) * Judith Grimes * Stacey (eerste verschijning) * Bob Miller (eerste verschijning) * Nathalie Miller (eerste verschijning) * Jake (eerste verschijning) Gedetailleerd verloop Nog toe te voegen. Doden *Geen Trivia * De titel "Remember" komt van Dale. In "Vatos" legt Dale uit waarom hij zijn horloge nog steeds opwind De laatste vijf afleveringen zijn allemaal vernoemd naar die quote: “I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said: ‘I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine and my father before me. I give it to you not that you may Remember time, but that you may Forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not Spend all of your breath Trying to Conquer it.' ("Ik vind het leuk wat de vader zei tegen de zoon toen hij hem het horloge gaf dat al generaties werd doorgegeven. Hij zei: ik geef jou een mausoleum van hoop en verlangen die past bij je individuele behoefte. Niet beter dan het deed bij mij en mijn vader voor mij. Ik geef het je niet dat je de tijd kan herinneren, maar dat je het kunt vergeten. Voor een moment, nu en dan, spendeer niet al jouw adem om te proberen het te veroveren. ") * Wanneer de groep in Alexandria arriveert neemt iedereen een douche en trekt schone kleren aan op Daryl na. * Dit is de eerste keer sinds seizoen 1 dat Rick gladgeschoren is. * Carl vindt een stripboek in het huis genaamd Invincible. Dit boek is geschreven door Robert Kirkman de bedenker van The Walking Dead. * Een aantal scènes zijn geschrapt waaronder de verschillende banen van sommige groepsleden. Waaronder Abraham die de bouwploeg versterkt. Rosita die Pete ontmoet om medische assistent te worden. Eugene die iemand ontmoet voor zonnepanelen en Maggie die samenwerkt met Deanna. * De penning die Rick krijgt wanneer hij de baan als agent aanneemt heeft een Latijnse inscriptie. Volgens Chris Hardwick betekende de inscriptie "Wij zullen weer opstaan." Een zin die de Gouverneur gebruikte in "Walk With Me". * De scene waar Rick zijn baard scheert is overgenomen uit de strip.